The Falling Star
by MangoGrape
Summary: HEADCANON: Space Core's consciousness belonged to a man who suffered mental trauma as a child and used space as means to cope with the pain. Eventually his obsession led to his insanity.


**November 3, 1975**

Darkness blanketed the sky, moonlight the only means of illumination. The night sky was absent of the stars normally inhabiting it. Though the moon had transformed to its full glory, this particular night would not be one of celebration. For it would be on said night an unfortunate series of events would begin.

You are but 5 years old. Scarlet and navy bounce off the walls, silhouetting adult figures. The same walls house your shadow, the shadow of a broken child. The statement describes your state mentally as well as physically. Your body is coated in sweat as well as small cuts and electrical burns. You lay on the cold, cement floor. Your trembling fingers claw at the material. You do not have the strength to scream anymore, but to weakly cry for your parents.

The door bursts open and big men in blue begin pouring in. They quickly retrieve you from your tormentor's basement and take you outside. Your mother and father are waiting for you there, and once they catch sight of their poor, abused child they begin to weep with sorrow. Despite this, you remain unresponsive. You're so very drained. The last thing you see before you succumb to the need for sleep is the milky, full moon looking down on you.

**July 14, 1988**

You are 18 now. And though the incident occurred 13 years ago, the scarring was tremendous enough to affect you to this day. You had been awoken by the sound of an outrageously loud crack of thunder. The second you realized what was happening you screamed at the top of your lungs and ran for your mother's bedroom. There she comforts you, rocking you back and forth and singing lullabies as you cling to her and sob uncontrollably. Your father is nowhere to be found, as he left your mother due to your delicate condition, declaring he couldn't handle it anymore.

After your experience you had developed an immense fear of lightning and electricity. At the mere sight of it you would most likely break into a sweat, start quaking and freeze. On occasion you would lose control of your bladder, but tonight you have been spared that threat. Despite all the therapy sessions you've been subject to and despite the pills your mother slips into your meals, the torment of that period of suffering still haunts you. Sometimes you still wake up screaming.

Your mother continues to hold you until the storm passes. She allows you to sleep in her bed and you remain locked onto her the whole night. However, despite your scare, your dreams are of good nature. You dream of Neil Armstrong landing on the moon, you dream of the solar system rotating in harmony and you dream of constellations. Especially the Big Dipper. It's your favorite.

**December 24, 1996**

You can't remember how old you are anymore. Ever those nice men in white took you away your memory is hazy. You don't much miss your family, being that their faces have become blurred and hard to read. In fact, most of your life has become obscure. The most you remember is your name, your love of space, your fear of electricity and what happened when you were young.

Now that you're living in this place your life has become quite simple. You don't get to go outside, but your cell has a small window in it to provide you with an adequate view of the sky. So you spend a great deal of your time staring out of it. Either that or you sleep. You still have to take medication, although the pills' only accomplishment are making it easier for you to fall asleep. Often times you hear people beyond the door of your chamber whispering to each other, calling you a mad man and that you'll likely never be normal again. You do not understand this. You are perfectly sane in your own eyes. As far as you are concerned, you _are _normal. All you want is to stop being scared and go to space.

**January 2, 1997**

They lied through their teeth. They told you you were better and that you were going to go to space. They said after you did one little experiment they would take you to space. You were going to meet the Sun. It was supposed to be the turning point in your sad life. But it was just a disaster in disguise.

The merciless pain overtakes your body. The scent of cooking flesh and burnt enamel wafts into your nostrils. You are crying and screaming as loud as you can in hopes someone will hear you and come running to your rescue. Your plight goes unrecognized. All the memories of your past come to mind. The triggering images throw you into a full blown panic attack.

Suddenly you feel yourself fading. As the darkness begins to consume you, the memories of your past life start to leave you. They become smaller and smaller until they've dissolved completely. That part of your mind is now nonexistent. You can't even remember what you were so upset about anymore. As your consciousness finally slips, but a single memory remains.

January 3, 1997

12:34 A.M.

00:00:00

[BOOTING]

[BOOTING]

[BOOTING]

[SYSTEM ONLINE]

"SPACE?"

"It's perfect."


End file.
